At Night In Las Vegas
by oxygen21
Summary: Zum Abschied lädt Jonas seine Freunde nach Las Vegas ein, und da kann in einer Nacht so allerhand geschehen...


**At Night In Las Vegas** by Jule

**Kategorie**: Humor  
**Rating**: PG  
**Status**: very komplett )  
**Feedback**: Freu mich drauf  
**Spoiler/Season:** Anfang der 7. Staffel, ist quasi der letzte Auftritt von Jonas )  
**Summary**: Zum Abschied lädt Jonas seine Freunde nach Las Vegas ein, und da kann in einer Nacht so allerhand geschehen...  
**Disclaimer**: MGM & Gekko Films, glaub ich ) Ich lass ja auch im allgemeinen die Finger von ihnen! g  
**Author's Note**: Das war das Weihnachtsgeschenk für meine Schwester, hab ich innerhalb eines Abends fabriziert...

"Warum eigentlich unbedingt Las Vegas?", fragte Jack O'Neill. "Ich meine, wir hätten doch auch zum Angeln fahren können..."  
"Es ist Jonas letzte Woche mit uns! Und er meinte, er müsste unbedingt noch 'eines der Wahrzeichen amerikanischer Kultur sehen', bevor er auf seinen Heimatplaneten zurückkehrt", gab ihm Samantha Carter Auskunft. "Ach kommen Sie, Jack! Wird Ihnen Ihr Fischteich denn nie langweilig?", fügte sie dann grinsend hinzu.  
Jack seufzte und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
"Ich tue das nur Jonas zuliebe!", stellte er klar.  
Lachend schüttelte Sam den Kopf und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

"Ich halte es für nicht sehr effektiv, die Brieftasche im Hotel liegen zu lassen, wenn man einen Casino-Besuch plant, Daniel Jackson", bemerkte Teal'c, als er, Daniel und Jonas gerade wieder das Hotel betraten.  
"Hey, ist ja gut! Es tut mir Leid...", zuckte Daniel mit den Schultern. "Wo sind eigentlich Sam und Jack?", fragte er, um vom Thema abzulenken.  
"Die wollten die Stadt erkunden", antwortete Jonas. "Und wer weiß, was noch...", grinste er, doch die anderen sahen ihn nur verständnislos an.  
"Was meinen Sie?", fragte Daniel.  
Jonas winkte ab.  
"Ach nichts, ist schon okay."

In der Zwischenzeit liefen Sam und Jack durch Las Vegas.  
"Carter? Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir was trinken gehen?", schlug er vor, und sie willigte ein.  
Schnell hatte sich ein geeignetes Lokal gefunden, und selbst Sam, die normalerweise kaum Alkohol trank, konnte ihre Finger nicht von den vielen verschiedenen Cocktails lassen, die angeboten wurden. Jack bemerkte das grinsend.  
"Sie trinken heute aber auch ganz schön..."  
"Ich kann mich nur nicht für einen Cocktail entscheiden... Ich will alle mal ausprobieren!"

Auch Daniel, Jonas und Teal'c hatten sich nun in einer Bar eingefunden.  
"Und, wie gefällt Ihnen die Stadt bis jetzt?", erkundigte sich Daniel bei Jonas. Der setzte ein begeistertes Gesicht auf.  
"Einfach großartig! Wenn ich auf der Erde bleiben würde, könnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen, hierher zu ziehen!"  
Eine Kellnerin trat nun an ihren Tisch.  
"Und, Jungs? Was kann ich euch bringen?", fragte sie.  
"Pflaumensaft", orderte Teal'c. Die Kellnerin sah ihn skeptisch an, sagte aber nichts. Daniel bestellte ein Wasser.  
"Und ich hätte gerne eine Wodka!", antwortete nun Jonas.  
Als die Kellnerin weg war und die anderen beiden ihn skeptisch anblickten, sagte er: "Ich habe schon so viel von diesem Getränk gehört, ich kann die Erde nicht verlassen, ohne es wenigstens einmal probiert zu haben!"

Nach nur zwei Stunden hatten sowohl Sam als auch Jack eine reichliche Menge an Cocktails konsumiert, und der Alkoholeinfluß machte sich inzwischen deutlich bemerkbar. Jack redete beinahe ununterbrochen, und Sam kicherte die ganze Zeit über. Plötzlich schwieg er und sah sie an.  
"Was ist?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Haben Sie eigentlich schon mal daran gedacht, in Las Vegas zu heiraten?", fragte er.  
"War das ein Antrag?", brachte sie, immer noch kichernd, hervor, und er nickte. Sie sah ihn verblüfft an.  
"Aber Sir... Das ist doch gegen die Vorschriften, wenn General Hom... Ham... Hammond das wüsste..."  
Sie begann wieder zu kichern. Jack warf ein Glas im hohen Bogen gegen die Wand.  
"Ach, Vorschriften! Es ist doch unsere Sache, was wir in unserer Freizeit machen, und außerdem: Das hier ist Las Vegas! Hier muss man einmal im Leben geheiratet haben!"  
Sams Lachen wurde immer lauter.  
"Okay, wie sie meinen, Colonel!", stieß sie kichernd hervor.

Auch die drei restlichen Mitglieder von SG-1 hatten ihren Spaß, mehr oder weniger. Zwei gutaussehende junge Damen hatten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt, und Jonas und Daniel unterhielten sich angeregt mit ihnen. Teal'c redete nicht viel, und in seinem Gesicht war auch wie immer keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen. Er beschloß, noch einen Pflaumensaft zu holen. Als er schließlich zurück zum Tisch kam, waren sowohl seine Gefährten als auch deren neue weibliche Bekanntschaften verschwunden. Auf dem Tisch lag eine Nachricht an Teal'c: "Warte nicht auf uns, wir sehen uns morgen früh im Hotel. JD" stand schnell hin gekritzelt auf einer Serviette. Teal'c zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Hotel.

Jack hatte die Nummer eines 24-Stunden-Hochzeitsservices in Erfahrung gebracht, und nun waren er und Sam auf dem Weg zu einer kleinen Kapelle inmitten der Stadt. Unterwegs besorgten sie noch ein Paar Ringe. In der Kirche wartete bereits der Pfarrer, ein Chinese im Elvis-Kostüm. Er gab ihnen letzte Anweisungen.  
"Sie brauchen noch Trauzeugen", bemerkte er.  
Jack blickte Sam an, dann meinte er: "Das haben wir gleich!"  
Er verließ die Kirche, sah sich auf der Straße um und sprach schließlich einen Mann und eine Frau an. Er erklärte ihnen das Problem, und die beiden willigten sofort begeistert ein.  
"Hi! Ich bin Sam!", begrüßte Sam die zwei, die sich als Sara und Nick vorstellten.  
Der Elvis-Pfarrer lächelte zufrieden.  
"Okay, dann können wir ja jetzt anfangen!"  
Innerhalb von Minuten war das Ganze vollzogen.  
"Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen", beendete Elvis seine Rede.  
Sam sah Jack an und begann wieder zu kichern, als er sich zu ihr beugte und sie küsste. Dann wandte er sich an Sara und Nick.  
"Danke, Leute, ihr wart großartig! Noch einen schönen Abend!"  
Mit ein paar Glückwünschen verabschiedeten sich die beiden vom frisch gebackenen Brautpaar.

Jonas und Daniel unterdessen hatten sich von ihren Begleiterin aus der Bar führen lassen und befanden sich nun zusammen mit diesen in einer verlassenen Lagerhalle.  
"Und was passiert jetzt?", fragte Jonas Grace, seine neue Freundin. Die lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an.  
"Wirst du gleich merken..."  
Den beiden Männern wurde mit einem Knüppel ein gezielter Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst, und bevor sie registrieren konnten, was überhaupt los war, sanken sie auch schon ohnmächtig zu Boden. Aus den Schatten traten zwei muskulöse Männer, und Grace küsste einen von ihnen.  
"Das war mal wieder perfekte Teamarbeit", bemerkte der andere, und gemeinsam machten sie sich daran, Daniel und Jonas ihrer Wertsachen inklusive Kleidung zu erleichtern. Lediglich die Unterwäsche ließen sie ihnen noch.

Sam und Jack, nun frisch Vermählte, verließen die Kirche.  
"Und jetzt?", fragte Jack.  
Sam gähnte.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn wir schlafen gehen? Ich bin hundemüde..."  
Jack nickte.  
"Gute Idee."  
Arm in Arm machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Hotel, wo sie dann nebeneinander und vollkommen bekleidet einschliefen.

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als Jonas und Daniel aufwachten, nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet in einer alten Lagerhalle. Beide hatten fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und redeten kein Wort miteinander, als sie Richtung Hotel aufbrachen, das zum Glück nur einige Straßen weiter lag.

Auch Sam und Jack wachten mit einem Kater auf, der bei ihnen allerdings nicht von einem Schlag auf den Kopf herrührte. Als sie bemerkten, dass sie im selben Bett lagen, sahen sie sich verwundert an.  
"Haben wir...", fragte Sam vorsichtig. Jack blickte sich um.  
"Wir haben noch ziemlich viel an, also würde ich erst einmal behaupten, nein."  
Er bemerkte den Ring an seinem Finger, und als Sam sah, dass sie ebenfalls einen hatte, seufzten beide gleichzeitig.  
"Oh Gott, Jack, sagen sie bitte, dass wir nicht..." Sie führte den Satz nicht zu Ende.  
"... geheiratet haben? Ich wünschte, ich könnte es", antwortete er.  
Schweigend verließ Sam das Zimmer und begab sich in ihr eigenes.

Beim Frühstück trafen sich dann alle fünf wieder. Jack warf einen Blick auf Jonas und Daniel.  
"Ihr seht aber auch nicht gerade ausgeschlafen aus", bemerkte er.  
Die beiden ignorierten ihn und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Essen. Einzig und allein Teal'c wirkte frisch und munter. Er wandte sich an Sam und Jack.  
"Und wie habt ihr den gestrigen Abend verbracht?", fragte er.  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"An viel kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern...", antwortete er, was ja auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Er blickte auf den Ring, der sich immer noch an seinem Finger befand und schwieg. Die anderen mussten nicht alles wissen...


End file.
